Furby Frenzy
by k9mark4
Summary: Daniel has been earwigging. What secrets will he discover? and will he ever find his glasses?


Title: Furbie Frenzy

Author: k9mark4

Spoilers: A little bit for Urgo.

Rating: K

Content warnings: None

Pairing(s): a bit of D/JAN, S/J, J/J (sort of)

Summary: Daniel Jackson does some earwigging!

Disclaimer: This story is mine. I don't own Stargate SG-1 or its characters. I do not own any furbies.

Authors notes: I made this fic ages ago in response to a challenge. Since I made this fic, I met a furby. I apologise for these furbies being OOC

challenge response. number 323.

Conditions: 1) Daniel loses his glasses and spends the entire story crashing into thing looking for them.

2) Dr. Frasier and Sam fight over Jack, but not necessarily in the romantic sense.

3) Teal'C learns how to play chess.

4) Has to have someone say: "God, I hate Macgyver!"

5) SGC goes Furbie crazy.

**Now, on with the show**

Furbie Frenzy.

"Ouch!" Daniel Jackson had crashed again. He had lost his glasses, but every time he asked someone if they had seen them, they laughed at him and did not believe that he had lost them. He did not know why! Daniel nearly landed in a wall but suddenly, he stopped! He listened carefully. It was Dr. Janet Frasier and Major Samantha Carter! Shouting at each other! Janet spoke. "I don't care! You can't have him! He's on the same team as you! And, you can't give him that Furbie because I'm going to give him a Furbie as well. Plus they both look the same, and I don't want him to like the one _you _give him just because he thinks it's the one _I_ gave him!" Daniel was amazed! He decided to listen some more. /Anyway, glasses can wait, this could get interesting and I don't want to miss anything! Dr. Jackson listened again and hugged his Furbie close. "No way! You're just saying that so you can have him all to yourself!" Samantha Carter yelled.

"So?" Janet asked.

"So, it's not fair! I don't care that we are on the same team! I like him way more than you do! Anyway, if you loved him, you would _also_ want him to be happy. Correct?"

"Yes," Frasier answered hesitantly.

"Good. Then he should be with me because you know I am way better at making him happy!"

"That's not fair! You tricked me!" The doctor said.

"So?" Sam questioned, remembering that that was what Janet had said a few minutes earlier. Daniel had heard enough. He had to tell Colonel Jack O'Neill about this! He looked into his Furby's eyes "You heard it didn't you? You _will_ back me up, won't you?" Jackson asked Fluffy, his Furby. "_I love you!"_ Fluffy answered. Then he gave Fluffy a cuddle. "That's nice, but I'd prefer it if you answered my questions!" /Lets find Jack.

Jack O'Neill was in the cafeteria, drinking his coffee, eating yoghurt and feeding his Furby, George. (Hammond found out about this and asked Jack why he named it George. Jack had said that he wanted to name it after the General. Hammond decided to get the Colonel promoted.) He didn't used to like it, but since the Urgo incident, he realised he actually _liked _yoghurt! Just then, Daniel bounded, (yes! bounded!) over to his table with a grin on his geeky face. "Guess what I heard!"

"I dunno Danny."

"C'mon. Just one eency weency guess?"

"You're a geek and I'm not? You found out Apophis _can_ be destroyed? I dunno! What?" "I'm _not_ a geek. Apophis is _not_ indestructible; we just have not been able to destroy him yet. Anyway, that was _not_ it. I heard Sam and the Doc fighting! Something about Furbies. I think they like someone, Jack."

Who? Me? Thought Jack. Then said it out loud, ''Who, me?"

"Maybe, Jack. After all, the guy they where fighting over is on the same team as Sam.'' "So? It could have been you. Or Teal'C." Then Jack and Daniel started laughing. Jack was laughing at the thought of Sam and Doc fighting over Danny, while Daniel found that the thought of the two girls fighting over Teal'C was quite funny.

When General George Hammond had heard from the cafeteria lady that Sam and Janet had been fighting, he did not know _what_ to think. Samantha might get a court martial, and that is **Bad!** Of course, it had probably been exaggerated. George had been told that Frasier had cut Major Carter with a surgery knife and that the Major used the defribulator on her friend, Dr. Frasier. Of course, the General knew that that would never happen, not even if one of them was a Goa'uld host. That was a freaky thought! He decided to confront the two ladies.

Sam could not believe that the General would accuse her of trying to kill her best friend. OK, maybe he didn't actually _accuse_ her, but he still questioned her about it. She denied it and so did Janet. George seemed happy with that and went to fire the cafeteria lady for:

1. Earwigging

2. Getting the story wrong

3. Because George _still _did not know her name!

Danny was upset that the cafeteria lady got fired. He would miss her. She would always give him a lolly if he was good or did not get hurt on a mission. That was good because it meant he hardly had to go to the dentist to get his teeth removed because they got wrecked by lollies. Sometimes he would get a lolly for being a nice, polite, good-mannered little boy (or is that **big** boy?) Daniel did not understand why the General would fire her just because he forgot her name (reasons 1 & 2 were just lies to get her fired, the real reason was 3!) Daniel then fed Fluffy and then went to look for his glasses again.

Teal'C was half way through his kelnoreem when his Furby, Chocolate, woke up and demanded to be fed. Sighing, Teal'C stuffed his last smartie into Chocolates mouth, causing her to choke, which reminded Teal'C how he was supposed to feed his new 'pet'. Just then, a knock on the door told Teal'C that some one wanted to talk to him. He put Chocolate to bed and opened the door. Dr Fraiser was standing there and smiled at him. Teal'C greeted her by raising his eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

"Indeed." was his response. "What are you doing?" the doctor asked as soon as she was inside the room. "I am slowly going insane."

"I see" He's spending too much time around Jack. I'll have to warn the General about Teal'C's sudden sense of so-called humour, mused Janet. " I have an idea! How about I teach you how to play chess?" "I would be very grateful if you would teach me this 'chest'." Oh, no! "Uh, Teal'C? It's CHESS! C-h-e-s-s. Chess!"

"Chess?"

"Yes. That's it." And so Janet taught an alien how to play chess.

"I believe I have won, Dr. Fraiser?"

"Yes, you did. Well done. For a reward I'll give you, um" She looked around the room for inspiration. Then she saw his empty box of smarties. "I'll give you a box of smarties!"

"I would like that very much." And then the doctor left to find some smarties for her friend.

Daniel was looking for his glasses again when he bumped into someone. It was Samantha Carter. She giggled. "What are you doing, Daniel? Are you still looking for your glasses?" "Yes I am. Have you seen them?"

"Do you like Macgyver?" She asked him.

"No!"

"Well there's your answer!" She lied. Sam knew where they were but she wasn't going to say. Daniel stormed away and Sam could hear him say "God, I hate Macgyver!"

She giggled again. Daniel was about to remove Fluffy to tell him how much he hated Macgyver when he accidentally pulled out something else out of the pocket that Fluffy was in. It was his glasses! And they were sticking out so everyone could see them! They had been lying to him! Sam lied to him!

Sam and Janet were not fighting any more. Janet decided that she preferred a certain someone who kept loosing their glasses. Janet hated it when men kept going on about the footy scores. At least this guy sometimes could not even read the numbers correctly!

**The end**

By k9mark4

2001


End file.
